mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Hombre Muerto
Hombre Muerto is an American animated television series that premiered on Nickelodeon on January 5, 2015. Plot Mia Camilla Martinez is a young girl from the town of Grandview, New York who has the ability to see and communicate with the dead while a gymnast named Alejandro Juan Sanchez who is doomed to reap people's souls for eternity for breaking a young girl's heart. The "Hombre Muerto" of the title is Spanish for "dead man" Characters *'Alejandro' (Hector Jimenez in the pilot, Diego Luna in the series): the main character. He was a talented acrobat, but was turned into a calaca like skeleton after his death.He is often frustrated by the difficulty of removes the souls of people in its current state.His middle name is derived from Juan Diego, the saint. In the pilot, Alejandro wears a pink cross necklace and red boots. In the series, he wears a red cross necklace and gray Converse sneakers. *'Mia' (Genesis Ochoa): A normal human girl who is the same age as Carmela.Mia has been able to see ghosts since she was a little girl. She has many enemies, who hate her talent. Mia lives with her cheerful parents and her older sister named Sonia, who is winning beauty pageants when she was young and never lets her younger sister winning. In the pilot, Mia has dark brown hair, yellowish pale skin and a red hairclip, but in the series, she had brown hair,pale white skin and a black hair clip. *'Rodolfo' (Armin Shimerman): Alejandro's best friend and lackey. He is a cold-hearted, hateful and harsh man, with razor sharp teeth, and a mustache. He tends to be more smarter than Alejandro, many times trying to overthrow him.He is scared of Penelope and his sister. *'Carmela' (Grey DeLisle) - Carmela is Rodolfo's ghost younger sister. She is targeted by Penelope. She is very optimistic, kind-hearted and loves to reap souls. *'Belladonna' (Tara Strong) - Belladonna is a cynical, sarcastic, deadpan goth girl who would rather be left alone. She also likes babies and the living dead; such as zombies, spirits, and ghosts from the spirit world. She also enjoys peace. *'Bebe Criado '(Mia Talerico): Rodolfo and Carmela's 1 year old ghost sister.in Mostly Ghostly Girl(pilot episode) She laughs at Rodolfo's misfourtune,but died from laughing. *'Ramses' (Jorge R. Gutierrez): Alejandro's nemesis. He is an extremely talented luchador, who only speaks in Spanish. *'Penelope' (voiced by Candi Milo) is Mia's sassy, independent, snobby rival. In the pilot Penelope is seen wearing a pink buttoned shirt, black skirt, pink flat shoes, and her hair styled in pigtails. But in the TV show, her hair is styled with a headband with a aqua green skirt,red belt, white socks and black mary jane shoes with a green shirt. *'Sonia' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Mia's 18 year old sister. She is winnng beauty pageants and won't let Mia wins. She is a preppy, girly, spoiled, bossy pageant winner and has the pageant tiara in Grandview. Category:Hombre Muerto Category:Wiki